I Love You
by elfkyumin137
Summary: [HIATUS]2nd's Chap is Up/Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersahabat sejak kecil. Kyuhyun akan menyatakan cintanya tapi seorang namja datang dan ingin merebut sungmin. Apakah Kyuhyun tetap menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin?/KyuMin fic/Yewook/Haehyuk/Yaoi/BoysLove/Typo(s)/JOYers mari merapat
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I Love You**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Others**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T to M**

**Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Typo(s)**

* * *

**__CHAPTER 1**

_**Seoul, 15**__**th **__**January 2002**_

_**gom se mariga hanjibeisseo**_

_**appagom eommagom aegigom**_

_**appagomeun ttungttunghae**_

_**eommagomeuun nalshinhae**_

_**aegigomeun neomugwiyeowo**_

_**hijjukhijjuk jalhanda**_

Seorang anak kecil bernyanyi dengan suara khas tenor milik nya. Tangan kecil itu dengan lincah mengaduk tanah hitam di bawahnya. Di belakang nya seorang namja berpostur tubuh tak terlalu tinggi mendatangi namja kecil yang bernyanyi tadi

"Minnie" teriak namja tampan tersebut. Merasa terpanggil namja bernama Minnie tadi menoleh ke belakang

"Kyunnie..kemari" Minnie melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyunnie itu

"Bagaimana Kyunnie bisa tahu Minnie ada disini" Ucap namja manis itu dengan wajah imut nya

"Tadi Teuki Ahjumma menyuruh Kyunnie kesini"

Minnie mengangguk "Mau main bersama Minnie" tawarnya

"Tentu". Kedua namja berbeda bentuk badan itu bermain bersama. Tawa khas anak kecil menghiasi taman di rumah yang cukup besar itu. Kyunnie berlari cepat kearah Minnie untuk menangkap tubuh gendut itu

"Happ...kau kutangkap" Ucapnya sambil memeluk Minnie dari belakang

"Huaa kenapa Kyunnie selalu bisa menangkap Minnie. Padahal tadi Minnie sudah berlari cepat" Keluh Minnie dengan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Itu karena kaki Minnie pendek. Jadi Kyunnie dengan mudah menangkap Minnie"

"Bagaimana Minnie bisa mempunyai kaki panjang seperti Kyunnie?" tanya nya dengan wajah polos miliknya

"Minnie harus bisa bersepeda, berolahraga dan juga Minnie harus bisa berenang kalau bisa" Ujar Kyunnie memberi jawaban

"Minnie bisa bermain sepeda. Tapi Minnie tak bisa berenang. Minnie takut tenggelam Kyunnie" adunya

"Kalau Minnie tidak bisa berenang, Minnie tidak akan bisa mempunyai kaki yang panjang seperti Kyunnie"

"Begitukah. Tapi kalau Minnie mempunyai kaki yang panjang apa nanti Minnie tidak akan imut lagi"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum menyeringai kecil. Seperti nya menggoda Sungmin sebentar tidak masalah

"Seperti nya itu benar. Minnie tidak akan imut seperti ini lagi kalau Minnie mempunyai kaki yang panjang. Lagipula apa Minnie mau hilang keimutannya. Kalau Minnie mau Kyunnie bisa menggantikan Minnie sebagai namja paling imut"

"Andwae!" teriaknya. Kepala imut itu menggeleng "Kalau begitu tidak jadi saja. Minnie tidak mau mempunyai kaki panjang seperti Kyunnie. Dan Kyunnie tidak boleh menggantikan Minnie karena predikat namja imut hanya Minnie yang punya. Awas saja" Ancam Minnie

"Hahaha Kyunnie juga tahu kalau Minnie adalah namja paling imut dan juga Cantik"

Sungmin merengut "Minnie tampan bukan cantik Kyunnie" jelasnya

"Minnie cantik dan yang tampan itu Kyunnie. Jadi Minnie tak boleh membantah Arraseo"

"Arraseo. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain lagi Kyunnie"

"Ok"

Kedua namja kecil tadi kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka yang tertunda hingga petang menjelang

.

.

.

_**Seoul, 01**__**st**__** January 2015**_

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Happy birthday. Happy birthday to you"

Rumah mewah itu begitu meriah dengan acara Ulang Tahun seorang namja yang juga bertepatan dengan Tahun Baru. Namja yang menjadi objek penyorotan mulai meniup lilin tak lupa juga mengucapkan harapannya di umur nya yang bertambah ini

"Saengil Chukae Sungmin-ah"

"Selamat ulang Tahun Sungmin. Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu"

"Happy birthday Lee Sungmin"

Berbagai ucapan Sungmin terima dari teman-teman sekolah nya. Tapi ada satu yang membuat nya resah. Sahabatnya belum datang dari sejak acara belum dimulai. Bahkan pemuda Lee itu selalu menatap kearah pintu rumah nya.

"Masih menunggu Cho Kyuhyun Min. Dia pasti tidak akan. Paling-paling dia sedang merayakan Tahun baru bersama Seohyun yeoja centil itu"

Sungmin merengut mendengar penuturan sahabat di sebelahnya. Yap, semenjak Kyuhyun kenal dengan Seohyun dia memang tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi dengan Sungmin. Bahkan Sungmin yang sahabat lamanya saja sempat terabaikan oleh yeoja itu

"Jangan merusak Mood Sungmin, Lee hyukjae. Hari ini dia baru saja berulang tahun. Dan kau tega sekali mengucapkan nama 'Seohyun' disini" tutur Ryeowook sambil menekankan nama Seohyun

"Aku hanya kesal saja dengan yeoja centil itu Ryeowokkie"

Kedua namja itu beradu mulut tanpa menghiraukan perubahan wajah Sungmin. Tapi seperti nya wajah itu kembali berbinar kala mata foxy nya menatap siluet tubuh yang sangat dikenal nya

"Happy Birthday Sungmin. Maaf aku datang terlambat tadi aku harus menemani Umma sebentar" Ucap Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah ada di hadapan Sungmin dengan menyerahkan hadiah di tangannya

Eunhyuk mencebikkan bibirnya "Menemani Umma atau menemani Seohyun" cibirnya. Ryeowook yang berdiri di samping Eunhyuk menginjak keras kaki itu

"Aww sakit Wook" ucap nama kurus itu

"Jangan dengarkan dia Kyuhyun-ah. Tadi itu Eunhyuk hanya bercanda. Kami pergi dulu Sungmin Kyuhyun. Nikmati waktu kalian" Ryeowook segera menarik lengan Eunhyuk menjauhi Kyumin. Setelah siluet mereka hilang Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Sungmin

"Aku sungguh menyesal tadi karena tidak sempat melihat mu meniup lilin. Karena biasanya aku selalu ada di sampingmu kalau kau meniup lilin bukan"

"Kau benar. Tadi itu terasa kosong sekali saat kau tidak ada di sampingku Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun mengelus lembut kepala Sungmin "Maaf. Tapi sekarang aku sudah disini dan berada di sampingmu" Ucap namja itu

"Tapi apa benar yang dikatakan Eunhyuk. Kau sedang pergi bersama Seohyun" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya terkekeh kecil

"Tadi aku mencari hadiah untukmu. Jadi aku mengajak Umma karena aku mengira Umma pasti tau selera yang cocok untukmu Min"

Sungmin mengangguk "Hehe Maaf" cengir Sungmin

"Potongan kue untukku mana. Pasti tidak kau sisakan untukku bukan"

"Aku menyisakannya untukmu Kyuhyunnie. Lebih baik kita pergi kesana dan bergabung bersama mereka"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Ayo" tutur namja itu

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Panggil seseorang.

Kyuhyun berbalik ke belakang begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin langsung berubah masam saat tahu Seohyun lah yang memanggil Kyuhyun

"Selamat Pagi Kyuhyun chagi" Ujar Yeoja itu tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin yang berada di sebelah Pemuda tampan itu

"Selamat Pagi Seo" Ucap Kyuhyun seadanya. Seohyun mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Tangan yeoja itu mengait Lengan Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kelas bersama" tawar Seohyun

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin "Lalu Sungmin bagaimana? Tadi aku pergi bersama dengannya" Ucap namja Cho itu

"Sungmin bisa pergj sendiri Kyuhyun Chagi. Lagipula dia sudah besar. Benar begitu Sungmin"

"Itu benar. Aku duluan Kyu" Sungmin berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun berdua. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau Sungmin sudah hampir menjabak rambut panjang yeoja itu ketika Seohyun dengan seenak jidat jenongnya mengaitkan tangan itu pada lengan Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin menahannya karena dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun marah padanya

.

.

.

Suasana kelas saat ini sangat Sunyi. Karena para murid SM High School sedang mengerjakan soal ujian mendadak yang di berikan Kim Songsaenim pada mereka. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak kelabakan memang karena mereka sudah belajar dari tadi malam

Seperti saat ini, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan mudah terus mencoret kertas yang tadi nya tak terisi dengan jawaban. Tak perlu pusing berpikir seperti teman-teman mereka karena kedua namja itu termasuk murid terpintar di sekolah ini. Apalagi Kyuhyun, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu memiliki otak yang encer jadi tak heran beberapa kejuaraan berhasil disabet nya. Sedangkan Sungmin juga pintar di bidang akademik meski masih pintar Kyuhyun karena pemuda mungil itu lebih tertarik di bidang non akademik seperti Martial Arts. Jadi tak salah kalau Sungmin selalu berhasil menjuarai kejuaraan nasional di bidang olahraga.

"Waktu habis. Silahkan kumpul jawaban. Selesai atau belum cepat kumpulkan. Saya hitung hingga 10 detik" mendengar petisi itu seluruh murid langsung kelabakan dan berlari kedepan. Bahkan ada yang hampir terjatuh ke depan. Sungmin meletakkan kertas jawabannya di atas kertas jawaban milik Kyuhyun. Setelah Kim Songsaenim keluar suasana kelas kembali riuh

"Min kita ke kantin yuk. Ujian mendadak membuat tenaga ku sedikit terkuras. Aku lapar" Ajak Kyuhyun. Namja itu menarik lengan mungil Sungmin keluar dari dalam kelas

"Kyuhyun Chagi" Kyuhyun sedikit menghela nafas begitu mengetahui siapa yang memanggil nya barusan. Namja itu berbalik dengan Senyum tak ikhlas ala Cho Kyuhyun

"Eh Seohyun"

Seohyun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang menurut Sungmin itu tidak imut sama sekali "Kenapa hanya menyapa ku seperti itu. Kyuhyun Chagi mau kemana?" Tanyanya

"Ke kantin" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya

"Apa aku boleh ikut. Kebetulan sekali aku mau pergi ke kantin"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal "Tapi aku pergi bersama Sungmin Seo" Ucap nya memberi pengertian

"Sungmin bisa pergi bersama Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Dan kau pergi bersama ku. Ayolah Kyuhyun Chagi"

"Maaf. Tapi untuk kali ini aku ingin pergi bersama Sungmin. Bye Seo" Kyuhyun pun langsung melesat pergi bersama Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Seohyun. Dari kejauhan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan ketika Seohyun ingin ikut ke kantin namun di tolak namja tampan itu. Poor Seohyun

.

.

.

"Kyu aku jadi tidak enak pada Seohyun. Padahal tadi dia juga ingin ikut" saat ini mereka berdua sudah berada di kantin. Kyuhyun yang asyik mengunyah ramennya tak menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin barusan

"KYU..." Sungmin mengambil sumpit di tangan kanan Kyuhyun

"Yah kembalikan sumpitku kelinci gendut. Aku lapar" Kyuhyun menjangkau sumpit di tangan Sungmin. Tapi namja Lee itu lebih gesit dengan menyembunyikan sumpit itu di belakang punggungnya

"Apa maumu sebenarnya Min?"

"Mauku jawab dulu pertanyaan ku yang tadi. Kalau tidak sumpit ini tidak akan kuberikan padamu" ancam Sungmin

Kyuhyun menghela nafas "Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu Min. Tidak dengannya. Dan kalau dia ada disini akan menganggu acara kita berdua saja"

BLUSH

Sontak pipi Sungmin memerah bak kepiting rebus. Kyuhyun seperti merasa tak berdosa mengucapkan kata itu barusan. Padahal Jantung Sungmin sudah setengah mati berdebar kencang. Tapi dengan polos nya Kyuhyun malah berucap hal seperti itu

"Min kenapa diam saja" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan di depan wajah pemuda Januari itu

"Ah Maaf. Ini ku kembalikan Sumpitmu" Sungmin menyerahkan Sumpit di tangannya. Kyuhyun sudah berniat melanjutkan acara makannya tapi suara Sungmin membuyarkan acara nya

"Tapi kalau dia marah bagaimana Kyu. Pasti dia akan menyalahkanku"

"Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula aku bukan pacar nya. Dia saja yang berani mendekatiku. Sudahlah kenapa kita jadi membahas dia disini. Lebih baik kau makan ramenmu daripada dingin nantinya"

Sungmin mengangguk dan setelahnya mengambil Sumpit di samping mangkuk ramennya

.

.

.

Sungmin membersihkan peluh di keningnya. Berlatih martial arts benar-benar menguras keringat nya

"Ini Minum" Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun sudah ada di sampingnya tak lupa juga menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin yang memang saat ini di butuhkan oleh Sungmin

"Gomawo" Sungmin meminum air mineral itu. Rasa dingin merasuki kerongkongannya. Sedikit membuat tenaga nya kembali pulih

"Jangan terlalu lelah Min. Nanti kau sakit. Kasian Ahjumma dan Ahjussi" peringat Kyuhyun

"Aku berlatih karena sebentar lagi akan ada kejuaraan antar sekolah Kyu. Kebetulan dari sekolah Kita akulah yang jadi perwakilannya"

"Kenapa harus dirimu. Kenapa bukan yang lain. Bukankah disini juga banyak peminat Martial Art"

Sungmin tersenyum "Karena mereka adik kelas ku Kyu. Dan aku tidak tega kalau harus mengirim mereka" Ucapnya

"Tapi apa kau tidak lelah"

"Tidak. Asalkan nanti kau menonton ku saat perlombaan nanti. Kalau kau tidak hadir, aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu lagi"

Kyuhyun merangkul pundak sempit itu "Aku pasti menontonmu Min. Aku juga akan mengajak yang lain"

"Hore. Terima kasih Tuan Cho Kyuhyun"

"Sama-sama Sungmin Chagi"

BLUSH

"Isshh aku itu bukan pacarmu" Sungmin memukul pundak Kyuhyun dan bangkit dari acara duduknya "Kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku harus berganti pakaian"

"Oke". Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari ruangan olahraga sambil menunggu Sungmin yang sedang berganti baju.

.

.

.

"Min Umma dengar kau akan mengikuti kejuaraan antar sekolah. Apa benar begitu"

Sungmin menatap Leeteuk "Darimana Umma tahu. Perasaan aku belum memberi tahu pada Umma" Ucap nya

"Tadi Kyuhyun memberj tahu pada Umma Min. Dan berpesan pada Umma agar tidak membiarkanmu sakit karena terlalu keras berlatih"

Sungmin mendengus "Isshh perasaan tadi dia juga berkata seperti itu Umma"

Kangin yang duduk di samping Sungmin mengelus lembut surai hitam pekat milik putra nya

"Itu karena sayang padamu nak. Jarang-jarang orang seperti Kyuhyun perhatian padamu"

Sungmin menatap Appa nya "Tapi Kyuhyun itu evil Appa. Dia itu usil dan baik kalau hanya di hadapan kalian" ucap nya karena sedikit tak terima dengan penuturan sang Appa tadi

"Benarkah begitu? Tapi Appa rasa dia anak yang baik. Bahkan dia juga perhatian pada Umma dan Appa"

"Itu hanya kedok. Dia itu namja paling Evil yang paling aku kenal Appa"

"Siapa yang kau bilang Evil barusan Min"

GLUPP

Sungmin menelan air ludah sendiri dan berbalik ke belakang. Dia melihat Kyuhyun memberi Deathglare padanya. Onyx tajam itu menusuk langsung ke arah foxy bening milik nya

"Tadi aku mendengar Lee Sungmin berucap kalau Cho Kyuhyun namja paling evil yang pernah dia kenal. Apa itu benar Sungmin Chagi"

Seandainya Sungmin bisa kabur, namja itu ingin sekali berlari cepat dan mengunci kamar nya rapat-rapat. Tapi ini tidak bisa, seolah-olah kursi yang sedang di duduki nya ada lem perekat di bawah nya. Kangin dan Leeteuk yang melihat interaksi tersebut hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Kenapa hanya diam Lee Sungmin Chagi. Apa perlu ku ucapkan pembicaraanmu dari..."

"STOPP!" Sungmin berteriak setelah memotong ucapan Kyuhyun " Mau apa kau kesini" Ujarnya

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Tentu saja menemui Ahjumma dan Ahjussi. Kau kira menemui dirimu. Pede sekali" Ujarnya dengan sedikit mencebikkan bibir tebal nya

"Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan" Sungmin bersendekap dan mempoutkan bibir nya lucu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan Senyum melihat aegyo attack milik seorang Lee Sungmin

"Hai Kyu. Tumben sekali malam-malam kesini. Ada apa nak" Ucap Kangin

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum ketika mengingat tujuan utama nya datang kesini. Namja itu menyerahkan sebuah rantang plastik ke arah Kangin

"Tadi Umma membuat banyak Sup Kimchi. Dan menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan kesini. Tapi jangan bagikan makanan ini pada Sungmin. Aku takut dia bertambah gendut" Ucap namja itu sambil mencuri pandang kearah Sungmin

"Aku juga sudah kenyang. Dan bilang saja kau iri padaku karena tubuh yang kurus tidak montok seperti ku"

Kyuhyun mencubit hidung bangir milik Sungmin "Hei meskipun kurus tapi aku tidak memiliki kaki yang pendek sepertimu"

"CHO KYUHYUN MATI KAU!"

Sungmin mengejar cepat Kyuhyun yang juga berlari membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk tertawa melihat KyuMin

.

.

.

"Haah...haah" Sungmin berlari cepat. Hari ini dia benar-benar terlambat bangun dari biasanya. Dan juga entah kenapa alarm nya tidak berbunyi

"Dasar Cho Kyuhyun Sialan. Awas saja kalau aku sudah sampai" Sungmin semakin mempercepat volume berlari nya. Tidak peduli dirinya yang hampir saja terjatuh

"Ahjussi tunggu jangan tutup pagar nya"

TEPP

akhirnya Sungmin bisa memasuki lingkungan sekolahnya. Sedikit bernafas sebentar untuk kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas

.

.

.

"Kenapa bisa terlambat Lee Sungmin. Ini bahkan sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari jam masuk kelas" Saat masuk kelas tadi Sungmin sudah di hadapkan pada Jung Songsaenim. Guru yang terkenal killer di sekolahnya

"Tadi Bus yang saya naiki terhenti di tengah jalan karena mogok. Jadilah saya jalan kaki hingga ke sini. Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya Songsaenim" Sungmin masih menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak berani menatap Songaaenim killer tersebut

"Baiklah untuk ini akan saya maafkan karena alasanmu masih masuk akal. Tapi tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya Lee Sungmin. Silahkan duduk. Pelajaran akan dimulai" Sungmin mengangguk dan ketika melewati bangku Kyuhyun , namja itu masih sempatnya menatap tajam Onyx Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak melihat Sungmin padahal dirinya sudah hampir tertawa karena wajah imut itu

"Kenapa kau bisa terlambat Min. Bukankah kau selalu datang tepat waktu?" Tanya Ryeowook saat Pemuda Lee itu sudah duduk di bangkunya

"Itu karena Cho Kyuhyun sialan itu. Dia yang membuat ku jadi terlambat bangung hingga kesiangan"

Ryeowook terkejut tapi matanya menatap awas ke depan "Hah kenapa bisa Min. Memangnya apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padamu"

"Karena tadi malam dia mengejekku habis-habisan. Aku tentu saja tidak terima dan terus mengejarnya hingga tengah malam. Aku ingin sekali membunuh Cho Kyuhyun sialan itu"

Tanpa Sungmin ketahui Kyuhyun diam-diam tertawa. Ternyata Sungmin masih dendam atas kelakukan nya tadi malam. Bahkan namja tampan itu juga tidak tahu kalau aksi kejar-kejaran mereka hingga tengah malam. Kyuhyun sedikit berbalik dan melihat Sungmin tengah menatap dirinya dengan wajah memerah. Sedikit menggoda, pemuda jangkung itu mengedipkan mata nya kearah Sungmin kemudian menyeringai. Sungmin sudah bersiap membalas tapi Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan

"Kau akan Mati di tanganku Cho" Ryeowook bergidik mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Tak lupa juga wajah imut itu semakin mengerikan saja

.

.

.

Bel kelas berbunyi dan seluruh murid langsung berhamburan keluar. Sungmin memberskan peralatan sekolah nya bersiap pulang ke rumah. Kyuhyun berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sungmin

"Hai Sungmin Chagi"

Sungmin bersikap acuh tak acuh. Seolah tidak ada Kyuhyun di hadapan nya sekarang

"Apa kabarmu hari ini. Sepertinya seharian ini kita tidak mengobrol bukan"

"Aku tidak peduli" Sungmin masih asyik dengan kegiatannya. Dan tidak mau menatap Kyuhyun sama sekali

"Untuk tadi malam aku minta maaf. Sebagai perminta maafanku bagaimana kalau aku traktir makan Es Krim"

GLUUP

Sungmin sedikit tergiur dengan penawaran Kyuhyun. Apalagi Es Krim. Sungmin sudah membayangkan Es krim dengan banyak toping diatasnya. Pasti akan sangat lezat. Tapi untuk sekarang dirinya bersikap sok mahal dulu agar Kyuhyun membujuknya

"Ayolah Min. Jangan hanya diam saja. Aku juga sudah minta maaf tadi" Sungmin sedikit menatap Kyuhyun lewat sudut matanya. Namja Aegyo itu hampir tertawa saat menatap wajah memelas Kyuhyun

"Kalau tidak mau aku akan traktir Seohyun saja makan Es Krim" Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dan bersiap melangkah tapi tangan Sungmin mencekal nya

"Akan kucincang kalau kau sampai mentraktir yeoja itu Cho. Aku tidak main-main" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang cemburu

"Hehe aku hanya bercanda. Habisnya kau diam saja. Dengan cara apalagi aku harus membujuk mu"

"Aissh baiklah. Kalau kau traktir dua gelas es krim aku akan memaafkanmu. Bagaimana" Ucapnya dengan mencoba bernegosiasi dengan namja itu. Karena Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun pasti akan mengabulkan permintaannya

"Permintaan dikabulkan. Let's Go"

.

.

.

Sungmin makan dengan Es Krim berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu. Ini sudah gelas kedua dirinya makan Es Krim. Untuk Kyuhyun, namja itu tidak usah ditanya. Karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya mengaduk asal Es Krim miliknya. Kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu menggemari makanan dingin itu

"Kenapa hanya diaduk Kyu. Kalau tidak dimakan berikan saja padaku"

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil gelas Es krim nya "Eiitss itu sudah gelas keduamu Min. Nanti perutmu sakit karena terlalu banyak makan Es Krim" Ucap namja itu

"Dasar Tuan Cho pelit" gumamnya

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan Min?"

"Tidak ada"

"Min" Panggil Kyuhyun

"Hmmm"

Kyuhyun membingkai kedua wajah Sungmin "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke Danau. Sudah lama kita tidak kesana Min"

Sungmin berbinar "Tentu saja aku mau. Memang nya hanya kau saja yang sudah lama tidak kesana, aku juga Tuan Cho"

"Oke. Setelah ini kita kesana"

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menyapa. Hari ini ada yang berbeda dari Kyuhyun. Yap tentu saja karena dia tidak berangkat bersama Sungmin. Hankyung, Appa Kyuhyun meminta putra nya itu untuk berangkat bersama. Karena itulah Kyuhyun rela mengalah daripada membuat Appa nya kecewa hanya karena dirinya yang menolak berangkat bersama

"Selamat Pagi Kyuhyun Chagi" Sapa Seohyun. Kyuhyun sedikit menilik kearah Seohyun. Yeoja itu terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan seragam sekolah yang sedikit mengentat

"Oh Selamat Pagi Seo"

Seohyun mengerucutkan bibir nya sok imut "Isshh aku sudah berdandan cantik hari ini dan kau hanya menyapa ku seperti itu. Tega sekali kau Kyuhyun Chagi" Ucapnya

Kyuhyun lebih memilih diam. Dia berbalik ke belakang dan melihat Sungmin yang berjalan lurus kearah nya. Namja mungil itu terlihat lebih cantik bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri yang terganga

"Yaishh Kyuhyun Chagi kenapa hanya diam. Apa yang yang kau lihat"

Kyuhyun tergagap "Eohh tidak ada. Aku duluan ke kelas Seo. Bye" Kyuhyun melesat pergi meninggalkan Seohyun yang masih berdiri disana.

Namja itu sedikit bersembunyi di balik tembok dan menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya. Dia melihat Sungmin melewati Seohyun dengan wajah cuek nya. Kyuhyun juga melihat Seohyun melirik sinis ke arah Sungmin tapi sama sekali di tanggapi oleh namja bertubuh pendek itu. Merasa Sungmin sudah sampai di tempat persembunyiannya, Kyuhyun menarik tangan mungil itu dan mengungkung Sungmin di tembok.

"Selamat Pagi Sungmi Chagi" Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata nya Ke Sungmin membuat pemuda mungil itu mencebikkan bibirnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan aku. Aku harus pergi ke kelas"

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali. Kita baru saja bertemu"

Sungmin mendengus "Siapa yang menyuruh dirimu berangkat sendiri. Bukankah tadi kubilang untuk menungguku sebentar" Ucapnya

"Tadi Appa mengajak ku pergi bersama dan aku tidak mungkin menolaknya Sayangku"

Sungmin memukul pundak Kyuhyun "Bisakah kau hentikan panggilan macam 'Chagi, Sayang, Honey, Baby' atau apalah itu. Aku ini Namja"

"Aku tidak peduli. Karena menurutku kau namja termanis dan juga cantik"

BLUSHH

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sungmin merasa pipi nya menghangat. Padahal ini masih pagi tapi Kyuhyun sudah berani mengeluarkan gombalan maut. Seandainya Kyuhyun tak mengurung nya seperti ini, mungkin Sungmin sudah berlari sejauh-jauh nya menjauhi Kyuhyun. Dan lihat sekarang Kyuhyun malah menyeringai kearahnya

"Kenapa pipi mu memerah Chagi. Apa kau malu? Atau aku harus mengulang ucapanku barusan"

Sungmin menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun "Hentikan Kyu. Aku malu. Dan juga apa yang kau lakukan disini. Apa kau sengaja bersembunyi disini" selidik Sungmin

"Tadi aku kabur dari Seohyun dengan berpura-pura ke kelas. Jadilah aku bersembunyi disini. Selain itu aku juga menunggu kedatanganmu. Tidak mungkin aku berkeliaran di luar, Seohyun pasti akan mengejar ku lagi" Jelas Kyuhyun

Sungmin mangut-mangut dengan wajah imut nya. Pantas saja tadi dia melihat yeoja itu di koridor sekolah. Ternyata dia baru saja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun

"Tapi aku melihat sedikit perbedaan dalam dirinya"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya "Perbedaan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia semakin terlihat cantik terus baju seragam nya terlihat lebih kecil dengan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh nya. Tubuhnya juga terlihat seksi. Kurasa dia ingin menggodamu Kyu"

Kyuhyun membuat ekspresi seolah-olah ingin muntah. Seksi darimananya. Tubuh tepos kering seperti itu dikatakan seksi. Lebih seksi tubuh Sungmin-Nya daripada Seohyun pikirnya

"Yah Kyu apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Kyuhyun tersentak "Tidak ada. Kita ke kelas saja karena 10 menit lagi bel berbunyi" Ajak Kyuhyun

"Oke"

**TBC**

**Saya datang bawa fanfic baru. Ini fanfic yang saya janjikan waktu itu. Maaf sungguh maaf Tebece nya menggantung seperti itu. Fanfic ini sengaja saya taruh di rating yang aman dulu. Rating akan berubah seiring naiknya Chapter. Dan kalian juga tidak akan menemukan Sungmin yang disakiti Kyuhyun atau sebaliknya. Paling-paling hanya sedikit konflik kecil Ala Kyumin. Karena disini memang saya buat KyuMinnya mesra-mesraan. Sekian dulu cuap2 dari saya. Jangan lupa review ne. KyuMin is Real**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Sign,**

**Elfkyumin137**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : I Love You**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Others**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T to M**

**Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Typo(s)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Yah Sungminnie sebentar lagi Ulang Tahun Sekolah kita. Kudengar para Osis membuat acara untuk Ulang Tahun kali ini" saat ini Sungmin sudah sampai di kelasnya beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang keadaan sedikit gaduh karena Guru yang tidak masuk

"Acara? Kau tau darimana?"

Ryeowook menepuk jidatnya "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau seluruh murid membicarakan ini. Makanya jangan hanya bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun. Apa namja itu telah mengalihkan duniamu Min?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk latihan untuk Kejuaraan antar sekolah. Memangnya mereka mengadakan acara apa?"

"Yang kutahu Menyanyi, Menari, berpuisi dan masih banyak lagi. Eunhyuk juga ikut dalam acara itu tapi dia memilih menari. Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja dengan Kyuhyun. Katanya mereka juga menyediakan hadiah bagi para pemenang"

Sungmin menggeleng "Kyuhyun saja. aku tidak terlalu bisa menyanyi Wook" ujarnya

"Yaissh jangan menyerah sebelum bertindak Lee Sungmin. Kau bahkan belum mencoba. Kyuhyun pasti akan senang kalau kau mau ikut serta. Ayolah, kapan lagi kita melihat seorang Lee Sungmin bernyanyi diatas panggung bersama pujaan hatinya" Goda Ryeowook

"Hentikan Wook. Aku malu" cicit Sungmin

"Eyy kurasa tidak ada salah nya kau ikut. Pendaftarannya juga hampir habis karena deadline nya hari Kamis nanti"

"Lalu menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya

"Astaga Lee Sungmin tentu saja kau harus mengajak Kyuhyun. Kalian pasti akan jadi pasangan yang serasi. Aku janji kalau ikut serta, aku akan jadi penonton paling depan untuk melihat mu"

Sungmin menatap sekilas kearah Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya yang ditawarkan oleh Ryeowook barusan tidak ada salahnya. Lagipula mereka sudah kelas tiga. Anggap saja ini sebagai kenangan mereka nantinya. Sungmin kembali berbalik menatap Wajah namja Kim itu

"Kau bilang Deadline nya hari kamis bukan?"

"Eumm" Ujar Ryeowook setengah mengangguk

"Nanti aku akan mencoba mengajak Kyuhyun. Barangkali saja dia mau. Tapi sebenarnya aku cukup tidak yakin untuk tampil di depan banyak orang"

Ryeowook menepuk bahu Sungmin "Hei Anggap saja seperti kau sedang melakukan pertandingan Martial Arts yang biasanya kau lakukan. Jadi cukup yakinkan hatimu saja Sungmin-ah" Ucapnya dengan menenangkan hati sahabatnya itu

"Huh Baiklah. Tapi apa kau yakin aku bisa"

"Tentu. Karena aku percaya pada dirimu" Ujar Ryeowook dengan meyakinkan Sungmin

"Baiklah nanti aku akan mencoba"

Ryeowook tersenyum senang "Itu baru yang namanya Lee Sungmin. Sahabatku yang tidak pantang menyerah"

.

.

.

"Kyu…" Panggil Sungmin

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi nya sedang membaca buku. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di Kantin sekolah

"Ryeowook bilang para Osis akan mengadakan acara untuk Ulang Tahun sekolah. Dan mereka mengadakan berbagai macam acara dari Menari, Menyanyi dan lain-lain"

"Lalu"

Sungmin sedikit menggaruk tengkuk nya. Tiba-tiba saja lidah nya kelu. Tapi mengingat ucapan Ryeowook barusan membuat dirinya kembali yakin

"Aku ingin ikut serta. Tetapi aku bingung karena aku tidak memiliki pasangan berduet untuk bernyanyi Kyu. Bagaimana ini?" Sungmin mencoba memasang wajah memelas di hadapan Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja dengan ini Kyuhyun mau

"Kalau tidak ada kau bisa bernyanyi denganku Min. Aku akan jadi pasangan duetmu nanti"

BINGO

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Benar bukan. Kyuhyun pasti akan mau karena namja itu tidak mungkin menolaknya

"Kau yakin Kyu? Apa tidak masalah"

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk seorang Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun pasti akan mengabulkannya. Kau tenang saja"

Sungmin menubruk tubuh jangkung Pemuda itu "Terima kasih Kyu. Kau memang selalu yang terbaik" ucapnya dengan nada tulus

"Lalu kapan kau akan mendaftar?"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang. Ryeowook bilang Deadline nya hari Kamis nanti"

"Sebaiknya kita cepat kesana"

Kedua namja itu melangkah keluar meninggalkan Kantin menuju ruang pendaftaran. Kini mereka berdua telah sampai di ruang pendaftaran. Dengan gugup Sungmin membuka pelan pintu itu dan langsung di sambut Oleh sang Ketua Osis, Choi Siwon

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu untuk Namja manis dan Namja tampan di hadapan saya ini"

Sungmin melangkah ke depan "Kami berdua ingin mendaftar untuk acar Ulang Tahun sekolah. Apa masih bisa?"

Siwon tersenyum memperlihatkan dimple nya "Tentu saja. Biar saya panggilkan Wakil ketua dulu" Siwon berteriak memanggil seorang namja. Dari bilik sebuah kain muncul seorang namja dengan postur badan yang tidak terlalu pendek dan juga berkacamata

"Ada apa Siwon-ah"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin "Kedua namja ini ingin mendaftar di acara Ulang Tahun sekolah Kibum-ah. Sebaiknya kau ambil lembaran pendaftaran untuk mereka"

Namja bernama Kibum tadi berjalan menuju sebuah lemari Kayu yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah Map biru untuk kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah lembaran kertas

"Silahkan isi disini. Tapi kalau boleh saya tahu kalian ingin ikut dalam bidang apa?" Tanya Kibum Sopan

"Dalam bidang bernyanyi. Apa boleh kami berduet"

Siwon tersenyum lagi "Tentu saja bisa. Di lembaran itu isi nama kalian berdua dan jangan lupa untuk tanda tangan nya. Oke"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kedua namja itu mulai mengisi lembaran pendaftaran yang di berikan oleh Kibum. Setelah selesai, Sungmin menyerahkan kembali lembaran itu pada Siwon

"Jadi kalian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu?" Tanya Siwon

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berhadapan. Darimana Ketua Osis yang bernama Choi Siwon ini bisa kenal dengan mereka. Bahkan untuk bertemu saja jarang karena Siwon terkenal akan kesibukannya sebagai ketua osis

"Kalian berdua jangan memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu" Suara Siwon menyentak alam pikiran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin "Tentu saja aku mengenal kalian berdua. Karena kalian terkenal akan prestasi masing-masing. Aku mengenal Kyuhyun karena dia berprestasi di bidang Matematika. Aku juga mengenal Sungmin karena dia juga berprestasi di bidang Olahraga terutama Martial Arts. Aku benar bukan?"

"Ten—tu saja" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit tergagap

Namja Choi itu tertawa renyah "Jangan bersikap gugup seperti itu. Kita semua disini teman. Dan kuharap kalian tidak bersikap formal padaku dan juga Kibum" Ucap nya dengan senyum tulus

"Ne. kalau begitu kami permisi keluar. Terima kasih Siwon dan Kibum" Ujar KyuMin berbarengan

"Sama-sama"

Kedua namja berbeda postur tubuh itu keluar dari ruangan pendaftaran. Sedikit menghela nafas ketika urusan sudah selesai

"Lagu apa yang harus kita nyanyikan Kyu" Tanya Sungmin. Kedua namja itu berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka sekarang

"Terserah dirimu saja Min. Aku ikut saja"

Pemuda Lee itu merengut "Isshh kita harus menentukannya berdua Kyu. Jangan hanya diriku saja. Aku takut kalau kita nantinya tidak Kompak"

"Eumm biar kupikirkan dulu. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama. Agar kita bisa berlatih"

"Siap Boss"

.

.

.

Malam harinya Sungmin terus berkutat pada beberapa buku lagu yang baru saja di belinya di toko buku. Namja mungil itu sungguh bingung lagu apa yang harus mereka bawakan pada saat Ulang Tahun sekolah mereka nanti.

TOK TOK

Sungmin tersentak dari acaranya mencari Lagu tadi. Pemuda Aegyo itu turun dari ranjang King Size nya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya yang tadi terketuk

"Ehh Umma. Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin sesaat setelah membuka pintu kamar

"Ada Kyuhyun di depan. Dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Malam-malam seperti ini Kyuhyun datang bertamu meski memang masih Jam 9 dan Kyuhyun juga tetangganya. Tidak masalah memang. Hanya saja kelihatan penting sepertinya

"Kenapa melamun di tempat Min. Cepat temui dia. Kasian Kyuhyun kalau menunggu terlalu lama" Tanpa menjawab Sungmin langsung melesat ke bawah. Dari atas tangga dia melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk dengan tenang nya di Kursi tamu

"Hai Kyu. Tumben kemari"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya

"Apa kau sudah menemukan lagu untuk pementasan kita nanti"

Sungmin menggeleng "Aku belum mendapat lagu yang pas untuk kita duet nanti Kyu. Bagaimana ini" Ujar Sungmin dengan wajah sedihnya

Kyuhyun sudah hampir tertawa melihat wajah frustasi namja mungil itu. Tapi sebisa mungkin di tahannya karena dia tidak ingin merusak mood Pemuda yang ahli dalam Gwiyomi tersebut

"Jangan bersedih seperti itu Min. Aku sudah mendapatkan lagu yang pas untuk kita berduet nanti"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun "Kau serius? Kukira kau tidak akan ikut membantuku dalam mencarinya"

"Hei siapa yang bilang kalau Cho Kyuhyun tidak membantu. Tentu saja aku akan membantumu. Kau tidak usah cemas Sungmin Chagi"

"Isshh. Kalau boleh tahu judul lagunya apa?"

"Because Of Love. Aku pernah mendengar lagu itu di radio dan juga pernah dinyanyikan oleh dua orang tapi musik nya menggunak gitar. Apa kau bisa?"

Sungmin berpikir sebentar. Dia memang belum pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya. Tapi demi pentas nanti pemuda itu harus berusaha agar bisa

"Aku akan mencobanya Kyu. Kau bisa mengunduhkan lagu itu untukku tidak?"

Kyuhyun mengacak surai namja dihadapannya lembut "Anything for you Chagiya. Kau bisa mendapatkan lagu itu besok"

"Terima Kasih Kyuhyun" Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat yang tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati oleh namja bertubuh jangkung itu

.

.

.

"Min kudengar dari Ryeowook kau dan Kyuhyun ikut serta dalam acara Ulang Tahun sekolah" Sungmin baru saja sampau di dalam kelasnya namun Sahabatnya Eunhyuk sudah mencerca nya dengan pertanyaan. Sungmin bernafas sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk

"Iya. Dan kami juga akan berduet Hyuk"

Namja dengan Senyum gummy smile nya itu membulatkan mata "Serius? Aku mengira kau tidak akan ikut Min. Karena yang kutahu setiap acara Ulang Tahun sekolah kau tidak akan mau berpatisipasi. Dan sekarang, kau sedang tidak salah minum obat bukan" ucapnya tanpa dosa

Sungmin menyentil dahi Eunhyuk "Yah! Tidak ada salahnya juga aku ikut. Lagipula aku ingin membuat moment yang berkesan sebelum lulus dari sekolah ini Lee Hyukjae"

Dari kejauhan Ryeowook berlari menuju bangkunya dan Sungmin. Namja bersuara cempreng itu terengah-engah karena berlari cepat "Min...gawat Min"

"Apanya yang gawat Wook?" Tanya Eunhyuk

Ryeowook menunjuk pintu ruang kelas mereka. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook. Dari bangku, Sungmin melihat Seohyun sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah memerah

"Hei Lee Sungmin sialan bisa-bisanya kau mengajak Kyuhyun berduet. Yang harus nya berduet dengan Kyuhyun itu aku. Karena suara kami sama-sama bagus"

Sungmin mengerenyitkan dahinya. Kenapa rubah betina ini selalu mencari masalah pada nya. Padahal Sungmin tidak pernah menganggu kehidupan apalagi menyentuh yeoja ini. Sekarang yeoja ini malah datang ke kelasnya dan marah-marah tidak jelas

"Jangan marah-marah di pagi hari Seo JooHyun. Aku pernah membaca itu bisa membuat otot wajahmu kendur" Ucap Eunhyuk cuek

"Yah! Aku tidak berbicara denganmu kurus. Aku sedang berbicara dengan temanmu yang centil ini. Dia sudah mengambil Kyuhyunku"

Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya "Yang mengambil Kyuhyun dari Sungmin itu kau nenek lampir. Harusnya kau itu berkaca pada dirimu sendiri"

Seohyun sudah hampir menampar pipi Eunhyuk sebelum sebuah tangan menahan lengannya

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mencari keributan di kelasku Seohyun-ssi" Sebuah suara dingin terdengar di belakang tubuh Seohyun. Dengan gugup dia berbalik kebelakang. Seohyun menelan salivanya gugup saat melihat wajah datar dan dingin Kyuhyun. Dia juga melihat Donghae dengan wajah marahnya juga Yesung yang hanya menatap datar mereka

"Kyuhyun..."

"Keluar"

"Aa—ku bisa jelaskan" Ucap Seohyun tergagap

"Keluar sekarang. Aku bisa saja menyakitimu meski kau perempuan sekalipun" Ancam Kyuhyun

Mendadak suasana yang tadi nya ribut menjadi hening. Seluruh murid menyaksikan adegan tersebut

"Kyuhyun..."

"Apa kau tuli. Cepat Keluar. Donghae Hyung seret dia keluar"

Tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun Donghae langsung saja mencengkram erat lengan Seohyun. Namja ikan itu dendam karena kekasihnya hampir saja dipukul oleh yeoja itu

"Beruntung tadi kau berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun karena tadi dia menahanku. Kalau tidak pipimu mungkin akan babak belur" Ucap Donghae dingin. Tidak lupa namja itu menutup pintu kelasnya agar Seohyun tidak masuk

"Kau baik-baik saja Chagi?" tanya Donghae saat sudah di hadapan Eunhyuk

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Lain kali jangan hiraukan ucapan Seohyun. Dia memang seperti itu" peringat Kyuhyun

Sungmin, Haehyuk dan Yewook langsung menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Dia tidak menyakitimu kan Min?" Haehyuk dan Yewook hampir tertawa melihat wajah khawatir Kyuhyun. Apalagi ini menyangkut Sungmin

"Tidak. Tapi aku sebal saat dia menyebutku 'Sialan'. Ingin sekali aku mencakar mulutnya itu" Ucap Sungmin berapi-api

"Yang penting dia sudah kubereskan. Sebaiknya kita semua duduk karena sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" Ujar Kyuhyun pada semua teman-temannya

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berlatih keras. Terbukti saat ini mereka sedang berada di Taman belakang rumah Sungmin. Pemuda Lee itu memainkan dengan apik gitar dari music yang sedang berbunyi itu dan Kyuhyun menyimak dengan seksama. Keseriusan terpancar dari wajah kedua anak adam itu.

"Bagaimana Min? Apa kau bisa memainkannnya?"

Sungmin mengangguk "Yap. Aku juga sudah menghapal not dari lagu ini. Sepertinya kita harus berlatih sekarang Kyu" Ujarnya

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar merdu ketika menyanyikan lagu itu apalagi ditambah dengan suara tenor milik Sungmin. Sesekali ketika menyanyi kedua namja itu melempar senyum satu sama lain. Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang Sore, Karena saking asyiknya berlatih

"Hari ini kita cukupkan dulu berlatihnya. Masih ada 3 hari lagi"

"Iya. Dan tenggorokan ku juga terasa kering terlalu banyak bernyanyi" keluh Sungmin

Tawa Kyuhyun langsung meledak. Kenapa namja dihadapannya ini selalu berkata polos dengan wajah seimut itu. Tangan Kyuhyun sudah sangat gemas ingin mencubit pipi gembul putih itu atau paling tidak mengigitnya keras

"Yah Kyu apa yang kau tertawakan"

"Kenapa dari tadi kau tidak minum Min. bukankah disampingmu ada air" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada segelas Jus Jeruk di samping Sungmin

"Aku hanya tidak ingin suaraku terganggu karena meminum air Kyu"

Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya "Astaga Lee Sungmin. Meminum air tidak akan merusak suaramu. Kalau kau tidak Minum suaramu akan jelek bahkan terdengar serak" Sungmin hanya bisa menyengir mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun tadi.

Suasana pun kembali hening. Sungmin sangat menikmati semilir angin sore menerpa wajahnya sedangkan Kyuhyun menikmati melihat wajah Sungmin dari samping. Wajah itu terlihat manis dan terkesan cantik untuk seukuran namja

"Kau Cantik Min" guman Kyuhyun

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Namja itu melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sungmin pun tidak bisa membaca apa yang sedang Kyuhyun pikirkan

"Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan namja seindah dirimu Min" Ujarnya lagi tanpa sadar. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mengerutkan dahinya saat tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Kyuhyun bicarakan. Kerutan itu semakin bertambah karena Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah dirinya. Sungmin mati-matian menahan detak jantungnya sendiri saat deru nafas Kyuhyun menyapu wajahnya. Sungmin sudah memejamkan mata dan

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin" Teriak seorang yeoja dari dalam rumah

Sontak KyuMin membuka kedua mata mereka. Rasa canggung terlihat dari wajah keduanya

"Rupanya kalian disini. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Leeteuk dihadapan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun

Leeteuk terperangah "Kau juga ikut serta dalam acara Ulang tahun sekolah mu Min?" tanya Leeteuk tidak percaya. Pasalnya dia tahu kalau putra semata wayangnya itu paling tidak suka ikut acara seperti itu

"Iya Umma hehehe" Cengir Sungmin. Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun "Dan kau juga ikut Kyu?"

"Tentu Ahjumma. Kami akan berduet nanti. Kalau bisa Ahjumma dan Umma menonton kami pada saat acara itu"

"Akan Ahjumma sempatkan untuk menonton kalian berdua. Sebaiknya kalian cepat masuk. Sebentar lagi malam" keduanya mengangguk patuh. Setelah Leeteuk masuk, suasana canggung kembali tercipta

"Eeumm Min. Soal yang tadi-"

"Tidak masalah Kyu" Ujar Sungmin cepat setelah memotong perkataan Kyuhyun

"Ohh Nde"

"Kita masuk ke dalam dulu ya. Sebentar lagi malam"

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Tidak lupa keduanya membereskan beberapa peralatan tadi dan masuk ke dalam rumah pemuda berwajah manis itu

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berteriak dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sendiri. Setelah meminta ijin, Kyuhyun pun langsung pulang ke rumah. Tidak menyangka karena tadi hampir saja mencium Sungmin meski namja itu mengatakan baik-baik saja. Ingin Kyuhyun menceburkan diri ke dalam Danau dan tidak ingin kembali lagi. Atau paling tidak membenturkan kepalanya agar tidak teringat kejadian tadi

"Dasar Cho Kyuhyun Pabbo. Kenapa tadi aku hampir kelepasan. Ya Tuhan kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, apa Sungmin akan marah denganku" Gumamnya

TOK TOK

"Nuguseyo" Teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang. Tadi Umma dengar kau berteriak. Apa kau baik-baik saja" Tanya Heechul

"Aku baik-baik saja Umma"

"Lalu kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Ta—adi itu aku sedang latihan dialog Umma" Ujarnya berusaha meyakinkan hati Heechul

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa belajar sayang"

"Ne Umma"

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya setelah Heechul menghilang dari balik pintu nya. Namja itupun membuka buku tebal nya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari pikiran tadi

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah duduk di bangkunya. Dengan perasaan gugup namja itu duduk di hadapan Sungmin

"Min" Panggil Kyuhyun

Sungmin mendongak "Ehh Kyuhyun. Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal. Rasa gugup kembali mendera dirinya

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin Min. Jujur aku hampir kelepasan waktu itu. Kumohon maafkan aku"

Sungmin berpikir sebentar. Kejadian kemarin?. Namja itu pun langsung tertawa lepas. Astaga, padahal Sungmin sudah melupakan kejadian itu dan kenapa Kyuhyun masih meminta maaf pada dirinya. Padahal pemuda Lee itu sudah memaafkan Kyuhyun kemarin. Jangan lupakan wajah frustasi Kyuhyun sekarang

"Kenapa kau menertawakan diriku Min" Ujarnya sedikit ketus

Sungmin meredakan sedikit tertawanya. Menarik nafas sebentar sebelum berbicara

"Ya Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun kenapa masih ingat diingat. Bukankah kemarin aku sudah memaafkanmu Eoh. Kau ini Pabbo sekali"

"Yah! Aku tidak Pabbo kelinci gendut" Ujar Kyuhyun sebal

"Lalu kenapa masih meminta maaf. Haruskah kuulangi lagi"

"Tapi, apa kau yakin?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin mengangguk "Tidak masalah Kyu. Aku juga sudah melupakan kejadian itu"

"Terima kasih Lee Sungmin Chagi" Kyuhyun pun sedikit bisa bernafas lega. Karena kejadian itu dirinya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam

.

.

.

Seohyun melangkah dengan angkuh menuju kelas Kyuhyun. Beberapa murid yeoja disana menatap tidak suka pada gadis bertubuh tinggi itu namun lain hal nya dengan para namja. Ketika sudah sampai, gadis itu mengedarkan kepalanya dan menemukan objek yang sedari tadi dicarinya

"Kyuhyun Chagi" Panggil Seohyun manja

"Masih punya muka untuk berada disini" Ucap Donghae sarkastik tanpa memperdulikan air wajah gadis itu

"Aku tidak bicara padamu. Aku sedang bicara dengan Kyuhyun" Seohyun kembali menatap Kyuhyun "Kyuhyun Chagi. Mau menemaniku pergi ke Kantin?" Puppy eyes gagal itu membuat Donghae dan lain-lain ingin muntah

"Bisakah?" ujarnya kembali dengan menatap wajah Sungmin tapi hanya dibalas tatapan datar oleh Pemuda Aegyo itu

"Aisshh baiklah" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk kemudia disusul oleh Seohyun. Gadis tinggi itu memeletkan lidahnya kearah Donghae.

"Yah! Min itu Kyuhyun..." Donghae sudah hampir protes tapi Sungmin terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya

"Biar saja Hae. Toh Kyuhyun menurutinya agar Gadis angkuh itu tidak membuat keributan disini. Jadi biarkan saja"

Donghae mengangguk "Mungkin saja. Rasanya aku ingin merobek mulut yeoja berwajah rubah itu. Kalau bukan yeoja, mungkin wajahnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi"

Yewook dan HyukMin tertawa. Mereka tahu kalau Donghae tidak pernah suka dengan perilaku yeoja itu apalagi karena kejadian kemarin. Membuat Donghae tinggi darah saja

.

.

.

"Kau tidak makan Kyuhyun chagi?" Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar Seohyun. Dan kembali membaca buku yang sedari tadi ditangannya dengan bibir menyeruput segelas Jus Jeruk

"Iishhh apa buku itu lebih menarik dari diriku" Ucap Seohyun dengan nada kelas

"Itu memang benar" gumam Kyuhyun yang tentu saja tidak dapat di dengar oleh Seohyun

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Tidak ada"

Seohyun memanyunkan bibir nya yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali berlari ke Toilet untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Bahkan wajah itu tidak ada kata 'Imut' sama sekali jika dibandingkan dengan Sungmin yang memang memiliki keimutan sejak lahir.

"Kyuhyun Chagi hari ini ada acara tidak?"

Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun sebentar sebelum menggelengkan kepala nya "Tidak ada"

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton ke Bioskop. Aku hari ini suntuk sekali karena kedua orang tua ku pergi ke Busan"

"Aku tidak bisa"

Seohyun melongo "Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan 'Tidak ada'. Tapi kenapa sekarang mengatakan tidak bisa?"

Kyuhyun menutup bukunya. Dirinya sudah muak dengan yeoja ini "Aku memang tidak ada acara. Tapi aku sedang malas berpergian" Ucapnya sambil menatap Seohyun tajam

"Jebal. Sekali ini saja ne"

"Kalau kau memang mau pergi, kau bisa minta temani dengan Yonghwa" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada seorang namja yang sedang duduk di pojok Kantin

"Aku tidak mau. Dia itu Cupu. Aku hanya mau denganmu" Paksa yeoja itu

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau" setelahnya Kyuhyun pergi dari Kantin itu meninggalkan Seohyun. Tidak peduli kalau yeoja itu terus meneriaki nama nya.

"Akhirnya terlepas juga dari yeoja aneh itu. Mengajakku ke bioskop, lebih baik mengajak Sungmin saja daripada pergi dengan 'Yeoja penuh Modus' itu" Kyuhyun sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya dan meneruskan langkah nya menuju kelas.

**TBC**

**Finally Chapter 2 datang. Saya mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk review di Chapter 1. Saya senang karena banyak yang minat dengan Fanfic saya. Dan maaf atas keterlambatan saya karena waktu itu saya kehilangan mood untuk ngetik ff ini. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya walau sedikit terlambat karena saya ingin melestarikan ff KyuMin yang sudah mulai hilang. Sekian dulu cuap2 dari saya. Jangan lupa review ne. KyuMin is Real**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Sign,**

**Elfkyumin137**


End file.
